Ma petite vie en MUSIQUE
by Avengirl13
Summary: Eamon est un gars qui aime la musique. Malgre ses problemes de famille il n’arrete pas d’etre lui meme. Une histoire ou je melange Amitie, Musique et Famille
1. Intro

_Dimanche soir chez les Baxters _

J'entends ma mère rentrer,

-Bonjour Eamon,me dit elle fatiguée

-Salut m'an

-Tes petites sœurs?

-Elles sont en train de finir de manger devant la télé

-Bien

Ma mère est la meilleure personne au monde, elle ne m'as pas laissé tomber contrairement à mon père. Avant, lorsque j'étais petit, vraiment petit, mes parents ont divorcé ma mère qui était dans une situation fragile n'as pas obtenu ma garde je ne la voyais que le week-end. Je vivais avec mon père. Après le remariage de ma mère, puis la mort tragique de mon beau-pere, ma mère fut dévastée heureusement elle obtint la garde des mes demis-sœurs, qui sont à mes yeux de vrai soeurs. Donc, mon père déménagea en Australie , je découvrais son vrai visage, c'était un homme sans cœur , qui était égocentrique et riche.

Ma mère obtenu ma garde mais jamais je ne pardonna mon père, Jamais.

Aujourd'hui , je vis avec ma mère et mes sœurs: Lizzy, et Lilou.

Mon père est un homme que jamais je ne voudrais croiser

Ce Dimanche la, on était un famille, une vrai famille et personne pour nous déranger.


	2. Ch1:Musique

_Lundi, chemin du collège _

Mon trajet pour aller au collège est plutot court, une dix aine de minutes à pied. De toute façon, j'écoute de la musique,ça fait passer le temps, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais j'ai toujours aimé la musique c'est comme si elle rentrait dans mes oreilles, faisait vibrer mon corps, en passant par le dos et en me donnant quelques frissons.

Mes potes ont toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi j'aimais la musique.

Pour moi, la musique a toujours été un refuge, ma maison.

—————————————

_Lundi, cours de musique _

Je m'installe à ma place, au milieu de la classe. Dans mon cartable, j'observe mes écouteurs bleu, c'est un cadeau de ma mère.

Une fille de notre âge, toque à la porte. Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant mais je sais que le prof ne va pas trop l'apprécié car il y a 2 choses qu'il déteste:

1) les retards

2) Les dérangements

Heureusement je ne suis JAMAIS en retard et je ne DÉRANGE Jamais aussi.

« Ah! Tu dois être Léna! dit mon professeur: M.Pourchaire

\- Exactement, réponds la jeune fille. »

Léna avait de longs cheveux, brun/roux, unique en leur genre, elle avait des yeux bleus presque turquoise, une taille fine et élancée, plutôt grande.

M.Pourchaire prends la parole et dit: « Alors, voici une nouvelle élève Léna, vous en parlerez avec votre prof principal. » il ajouta pas plus mais il désigna une place à Léna, à côté de moi.


	3. Ch2:Rapprochement,Musical

_Lundi, 16h40, 5 minutes après la fin des cours._

Je pense que c'était un merveilleux lundi, l'un des plus beau de ma vie, qui sait?

L'apparition de Léna dans ma vie (et surtout en cours de musique ) a été mon vrai bonheur.

Avec Léna, nous avons la même passion pour la musique.

De nos jours la musique est quelquechose de très complexe, être bon musicien ou être doué en musique est rare mais le plus rare c'est de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a les meme valeurs de la musique que toi.

Déjà, Léna et moi jouons tous les deux d'un instrument (minimum, car Léna sait jouer 6 instruments), nous faisons tous les 2 du solfège et nous sommes persuadés que la musique est le meilleur des langages.

Puis Léna chante tellement bien, mieux que Beyonce et Rihanna réunies ou que Becky Hill.


	4. Chapitre:3

_Mercredi, 12h15 à la boîte au lettre_

Tous les mercredi et Vendredi je vais chercher le courrier, c'est une habitude.

Cette fois je vis une lettre bizarre pour cause , elle était pour moi et cette lettre venait de Sydney comme mon père.

J'ouvre la lettre voilà ce qu'elle dit;

_Bonjour Eamon, _

_Cela fait des mois, des années que l'on c'est pas parlé. Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu m'as manqué._

_Durant ces années,j'ai réfléchi, profondément réfléchi, à ce que je t'ai fait, à TOI et ta mère._

_Sydney est devenu mon havre de paix, mais il fallait que je tourne la page, alors j'ai eu une mutation, ici chez vous, chez toi. _

_Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais _

_Si tu veux venir me voi je vis au: **61 avenue Saint Jean de Berme **_

_Je t'aime mon _

_Fils_

_Ne l'oublie pas,_

_même si je ne te l'ai jamais assez dit. _

_Tu es ma dernière raison de vivre._

_Si tu veux m'écrire j'apprécierais, je ne te forces pas du moins à le faire. _

_Je t'aime, peut importe ce que tu en penses._

Ton père.

_P-S: Dit à ta mère qu'elle recevras de l'argent: 7 000, Jeudi _


End file.
